Fowl Feud
"Fowl Feud" is the twentieth episode in the first season of Breadwinners, and the twentieth episode overall. It aired on September 20, 2014. Synopsis SwaySway and Buhduece have a falling-out after breaking each other's most treasured item. Plot The episode starts in the bathroom. SwaySway is using his beak buffer while he sings a song. Buhdeuce is using his feather fluffer and does the same thing. The weight of Buhdeuce's puffed out feathers makes him fall off the sink and break SwaySway's beak buffer. SwaySway enters and sees that it is broken, and throws it onto the ground, and it smashes Buhdeuce's feather fluffer. Then, they enter a feud. The scene goes to the living room, and Buhdeuce says he's leaving. He packs his bags, and leaves. Buhdeuce exits the house and goes in Jelly's froghouse. He tells her that he's moving in. Once he moves in, it is very cramped, and Buhdeuce asks Jelly if there is a guest room. They go to Ketta and she is unbelieved that they are in a feud. Buhdeuce asks if she can make him his own rocket van. She crafts one called "the pocket van" that is small. Buhdeuce gets in it and uses his farts for it to work, and Ketta asks SwaySway to show that he's the bigger bap. He then declares he will beat him at delivering bread. A video game-like battle was on with SwaySway as Player 1. He had to deliver 50 loaves of Huckleberry Spaghetti bread to Central Quack Park. However, he crashes into a tree in that park. He got a game over because the bread fell out...and burned. Buhdeuce is Player 2. He delivers one loaf of Clammy Brioche to T-Midi. Yet, he states that he ordered 6 loaves. Buhdeuce said he'd be back with the other 5 because he can only carry one loaf at a time. However, it practicly takes him all day and gets a game over because the bread was stale. The next day, the "old" baps get back to the Swamp Pad. SwaySway tried to say that today was hard without him but he said it was his best day ever. Buhdeuce starts lying about how bad his day was saying it was good. He even makes a big lie that Jenny Quackles kissed him...on the beak. SwaySway asks him "How's living in a frog house?" Buhdeuce said it was good after he made homey decorations. However, life without each other was hard. SwaySway explains he needs Buhdeuce once he got in the pad. SwaySway was going to pluck up and march over to the frog house to say he's sorry. Buhdeuce appeared already there. He tried to say he is sorry, until the phone rings. It's the Mayor! He's having a shindig at his vacation home and needs 100 loaves of Sparklenickle Asap. "To the rocket van!" SwaySway says. "To the pocket van!" Buhdeuce then says. They growl at each other. �� The scene then switches outside where Buhdeuce was having all 100 loaves above his hands. But, he stops and says that will take him all week. SwaySway then takes off saying he going to crush Buhdeuce. He got the bread, he got the speed, and he got...no idea where he's going. Buhdeuce said this gas won't get him to the vacation home 'till next year. He stepped up his gas, but it stayed the same. SwaySway then gets lost and relies that he wasn't flying! He then crashes into the rocket van and both of them fall into a volcano. They call for Ketta and she says she won't save them until they make up. They fight over who apologizes first and SwaySway says "We'll just get sucked into the boiling lava. Ketta suggests they apologize at the same time on the count of 3. They say they are sorry once Ketta says 3. Then, they fight over how much they missed each other. The rocket van then sinks in the lava! They're doomed! Ketta says she's going to use an invention to save them, but she wasn't done. The volcano erupts and spews SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Ketta, and the rocket van. Ketta then modifies the rocket van with a beak buffer and a feather fluffer. They do a P-P-P-P-PARTY PUNCH!!! However, the items break with different fists. They get mad at each other again. Characters Main characters *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Jelly *Bread Maker (pictured) *Ketta *T-Midi *Rambamboo (pictured) Supporting characters * Jenny Quackles (mentioned) Minor characters *Mayor (mentioned) Songs *"Buffin' My Beak" *"Fluffin' My Feathers" Trivia * This is the first time we have seen inside Jelly's froghouse. * This episode along with Introducktions is the first episode to air after a 3 month hiatus. * This episode along with Introducktions aired during Nickelodeon's 2014 Worldwide Day Of Play. * This episode is the half-way mark for Season 1 of Breadwinners. * An error occurs when it is Buhdeuce's turn during the game, he already delivered one loaf but he gets 6 more and T-Midi ordered 6 so T-Midi got 7 instead of six. * This is the first episode SwaySway and Buhdeuce were fighting and hated each other. *''Punch Out!:'' The title card is a reference to this video game. * Street Fighter: The main menu and player select screen on Breadwinner Battle is a reference to Street Fighter II: The World Warrior * Gallery * The title is a parody of Family Feud. InsideJellysHouse.jpg FluffinMyFeathers.jpg BuffinMyBeak.jpg JellysHouse.jpg Buhduece and Swaysway get mad again.jpg Buhdeuce's Rocket van picture.jpg Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:SwaySway Episodes Category:Buhdeuce Episodes